terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuckles
"AHYUK, AHYUK, AHYUK!" ~ Chuckles' signature laughter. Chuckles is a toy clown head brought to life by Pandamonium to aid him in spreading chaos across planet Earth. He was a minor antagonist of Almighty Tallest Danny & Tigriton vs. Pandamonium, but ever since then, he's become no more than a near-harmless pest. Appearance Chuckles's body only consists of a clown doll head without a body. He has a fair skin complexion, empty black eyes, blonde hair, & a black fedora with a silver stripe & a pink cotton ball attached to it. His dimples, lips, & nose are a vibrant shade of red. History On April 6th, 2017, a 5th Dimensional Entity named Pandamonium had come to planet Earth on a mission to spread chaos & destruction worldwide. But he needed to take out the bigger threats first before doing so, challenging both Tigriton & the Almighty Tallest himself. But fighting them would require some help in his current form, so he brought several toys around him to life. Chuckles was one of them, & as it rolled its head into battle, chuckling all the way, it joined Creepylina, Woodman, & Wooden Horse in a bizarre showdown. Chuckles didn't do much, as its one effort was taking control of Pandamonium's car & ramming it into Dan's ankle. Unfortunately, that literally did nothing, & Dan pushed it aside like nothing happened. Pandamonium was defeated later on, & all of his minions were dead, as well...or so they thought. On December 26th, while Dan was paying Tigriton a Post-Christmas visit, Chuckles had somehow started communicating again. Tigriton believed it was long gone, but apparently, it was never killed. Since then, Chuckles has remained in the basement of Dan's grandmother's house, still bound by Pandamonium's life-force. On August 1st, 2018, very early in the morning, Tigriton had encountered a drunk & hungover Fallaballa, who was very startled by Chuckles' appearance. Tigriton assured him the severed doll head was harmless, as he proceeded to whack it with his staff. During the End of the World on December 7th, Tigriton left Chuckles behind as he escaped & the planet destroyed. Chuckles was killed, but was brought back to life afterwards for unknown reasons. Ever since the defeat of Pandamonium, Chuckles had barely become a nuisance to Tigriton, or to anyone for that matter, & he was never meant to be alive in the first place, so on Easter Sunday, 2019, Tigriton had declared that Chuckles' spirit be set free, & so it was. Chuckles gave out one last shout of glee as it could finally rest in peace with black smoke emanating from its severed head with a crimson glow. Chuckles was finally released from Pandamonium's control. Personality Chuckles has a one-track mind; be chaotic in any way, shape, or form. It does not actually talk, only uttering coughs, shouts, & chuckling sounds. It's a complete goof & has little mental traits to offer; just another mindless minion. However, it did show joy & excitement upon its spirit being freed, suggesting that Chuckles may have been smiling through the pain the whole time. This pain might stem from the fact that it was never meant to be alive in the first place. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Riveting Rolling: Chuckles' primary form of transportation is simply by rolling on the ground, as it is literally a disembodied head. But, this also means that Chuckles can hurdle itself into its opponents as an attack, though has never been shown doing so. Invulnerability: Enchanted by Pandamonium's power, Chuckles is far more durable than its original plastic composition. It's tough enough to withstand multiple hits from Tigriton's staff, survive its equivalent to a car crash, & recover from being thrown great distances. Levitation: Chuckles can remain suspended in the air for short amounts of time, as well as being capable of leaping great heights for its size. Special Powers Euphoria: Because it wields a fedora, Chuckles is constantly surrounded by an aura of euphoria, though it is too stupid to realize what that actually means. Weaknesses As stated before, Chuckles has a minimal degree of intelligence. As a complete idiot with poor strategic skills, it can be outwitted easily. Due to its lackluster frame of being a head & nothing more, it is also incredibly easy to defeat in a physical fight. Trivia * The way Chuckles laughs is inspired by how Goofy laughs. Particularly, it's how Sr. Pelo's parody of Goofy laughs. A prime example of this can be seen here. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Sentient Objects Category:Genderless Category:Weirdos Category:Idiots Category:Minions